Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some vehicles are configured to operate in an autonomous mode in which the vehicle navigates through an environment with little or no input from a driver. Such a vehicle typically follows a baseline trajectory to remain on or near the center of a road lane.